Jacob Chevrier
Jacob Chevrier is a young man who has been interested in ninjas since his childhood. He is currently attending Headsman's Academy of Fine Learning. Written by GK. Biography Even from a young age, Jacob has had trouble making friends. It was because he had trouble with communication, and he was in fact a little shy. Because of his social awkwardness and his unfortunate facial expressions, his attempts to communicate were at first not very fruitful. In fact, his fellow classmates would sometimes give him their lunch money, or food, juice, or whatever, because they were afraid he was a bully! He decided he'd try to change himself by enrolling in a drama class in high school. There, students thought of his trait as slightly more endearing, and he actually managed to make some friends. He ended up taking part in many school plays, and even though he was usually type-cast as a villain or sullen individual, he had at least found people who didn't seem to care much about his facial tic. In addition, because of his drama training, he has been able to, to a degree, learn to communicate and control his facial features. At the very least, most of his social awkwardness is gone! Jacob -- or "Jake", as his friends call him, has always had a profound interest in ninjas. No, not that Naruto **** (he liked it at first, but then it just got way too ridiculous). He liked the original idea of the shinobi. The stealth, the shadows... for him, especially at a young age, the idea of being able to just hide in the darkness undetected, without having to worry about children and adults alike commenting on his scowl was appealing to him. Though he has grown up since, this idea has never fully left the depths of his subconscious. As such, Jacob has always been a huge fan of his town's 'Ninja parades', a sort of joke set up by the ever popular "Onion Network" which claims that ninjas run throughout the town in a fair undetected while a massive crowd attends the show to not see the ninjas. Nevertheless, when he was ten years old and attending one of these parades, something rather mysterious happened to him. He saw a ninja. Not thousands of them, but at any rate a real one, seemingly leaping from rooftop to rooftop at blinding speeds. No sooner than he had noticed though, the ninja instantly disappeared from sight. As he moved to point out his crazy sighting, though, he realized that an ice cream cone (rocky road) had somehow been placed into his hands. He of course got into trouble because he was lactose intolerant, and was even grounded because of his lies, claiming that a ninja perpetrated the accident. Over the years, Jacob has mostly forgotten about these events, believing it to be a flight of his fanciful child imagination, and blaming his older sister for setting him up with the ice cream. While looking for a university, Jacob happened to come across an ad for Headsman's University while looking through some application sites online. It was odd, because he could have sworn that the ad wasn't there before! Chalking it up to long load times, however, he continued to peruse, saving the information about the university in his word document. A week later, though he had not applied, a scholarship offer and a letter of acceptance had both arrived from the university. Most mysterious... after all, he had not even yet applied to the school! Physical Appearance Jacob's face is naturally narrowed into a kind of half-scowl almost all the time. It's a shame, because when his facial expression actually softens, he doesn't actually look half bad. He stands at about six feet tall with a frock of unkempt, jet black hair, that reaches nearly reaches to his eyes and to the middle of his ears. Jacob's eyes are of a piercing, greyish-blue hue. He wears many different kinds of fashions, but he's pretty fond of jeans of all kinds and zip-up hoodies. He also rather likes leather jackets. On his neck, he usually wears a chain necklace with a decorative, engraved bullet at its center. Personality and Traits Commonly misunderstood because of his natural face expression, he gives off the impression of being a bit of a mean and unsociable fellow. That's actually not usually the case though, since he happens to be pretty agreeable, if a little hard-around the edges once you get to talking to him. Of course, since he is so often misunderstood, he can easily get fed up by people making him out to be some kind of stereotype and ends up getting angry at them none the less. Other times, just because of his expression, people who do not know him well might think of him as intimidating. Majors Drama *Drama: Form and Style (DRM100) *Introduction to Performance(DRM102) *A History of Greek Plays (DRM103) *Rudimentary Dramatic Expressions (DRM199) Ninja Studies *Introduction to the Paranormal (PAR100) *Hammering Space (HAM100Y1) *An Introduction to the way of the Shinobi: History & Tools (NIN100) *The Art of Stealth and Shadow: Basic Shadow Play(NIN101) *Kuji-kiri: Fundamentals of Hand Signs (NIN102) Category:Characters